Petites Fourberies Chocolatées entre amis
by SwordCapricorn
Summary: Dans quelques jours c'est la Saint-Valentin et que comme toute divinité Athéna aime qu'on la couvre d'attention, Saori décide se faire plaisir. Quoi de mieux que d'offrir à tous les hommes de sa Chevalerie des chocolats et d'attendre "les offrandes" qu'ils lui feront en échange? Mais ses Chevaliers réagiront-ils vraiment à son caprice comme elle s'y s'attend ?
1. Chapter 1 Chocolat Mesquin

**Bonjour tout le monde! \O**

 **Voici ma fic spéciale Saint-Valentin! *rajoute une pierre à l'édifice***

 **Cette fois encore elle m'a été inspiré par un fanart spécial Saint Valentin, de 0814minsosso sur twitter. Cela m'arrive très souvent en fait que des photos ou des fanarts m'inspirent des trucs, faudra vous y faire. Vous retrouverez le fanart en question en illustration de la fic.  
**

 **Je vous préviens, c'est _un peu_ du Saori-bashing. Parce que j'aime pas Saori et que j'aime bien embêter les persos que j'aime pas. Donc ... voilà. xDDD**

 **Cette fic sera constitué de trois chapitres qui ont chacun leurs propres titres. Je me dépêche pour le second et le dernier sera publié le 14 mars, le jour du White Day. Vous y croiserez les Saintia, mais _pas tout à fait_ celles du manga. Disons une ****sorte de** **version parallèle.  
**

 **Et bien sûr Saint Seiya ne m'appartient toujours pas.** **:/** **Mais l'histoire en dessous oui.**

 **Sur ce, j'arrête mes blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne Saint-Valentin et une bonne lecture! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Chocolat Mesquin**

 **Grèce, Cap Sounion. Résidence secondaire des Kido.**

\- "Mademoiselle! Attention!", eut tout juste le temps de s'écrier Mii lorsque sa luxueuse limousine à peine garée devant le perron du manoir, Saori ouvrit la portière et se précipita en courant dans les escaliers. Mii sortit de la voiture à son tour, suivie de Tatsumi qui portait les courses de la matinée.

\- "Mademoiselle! Attendez!

\- Je ne veux pas attendre! Nous avons beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, Mii. Il faut que ce soit fini à temps. Dépêche-toi!

\- Mais avant ne devrions-nous pas mettre une tenue plus appropriée? Nous risquons de nous salir", cria-t-elle en courant, essoufflée, derrière Saori. Saori se retourna au pied du grand escalier, la main posée sur la balustrade, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés.

\- "Ah! Tu as raison! Ce serait ennuyeux.

\- Oui, Mademoiselle!" Mii soupira, soulagée, en montant les marches derrière la réincarnation d'Athéna qui était aussi excitée qu'une enfant de trois de ans à la veille de Noël. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son calme.

Tout ça était de la faute d'une idiote de sa classe qui avait osé lui demandé à qui elle offrirait son chocolat de Saint Valentin. Cela l'avait travaillé jusqu'à ce qu'elle débarque au soir en trombe dans la salle à manger des domestiques pendant le dîner pour leur annoncer qu'elle avait l'intention d'offrir des chocolats à tous ses Chevaliers de sexe masculin et qu'elle aurait besoin d'eux pour l'aider à les confectionner. Tous l'avaient regardé avec un air de stupéfaction stupide.

Naïves comme pas deux, Shôko et Xiaoling l'avaient bien entendu encouragée, trouvant l'initiative amusante et Shôko pensa qu'elle devrait en faire de même pour Milo, tandis que les autres semblaient s'en moquer. En croisant le regard de Erda, Katya et Tatsumi, elle avait su qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé cette lueur maline dans les yeux de sa déesse. Elle mijotait quelque chose c'était certain.

Et tous ces ingrédients de la meilleure qualité qui soit et plus luxueux les un que les autres ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Elle escomptait sûrement sur le retour du cadeau. Mais est-ce que les Chevaliers auraient les moyens de lui retourner un cadeau de trois fois la valeur de ces chocolats? Et connaissaient-ils seulement cette coutume ? Elle trouvait que c'était un peu malhonnête et mesquin de la part de la princesse d'agir ainsi.

Tout en aidant Saori à s'habiller Mii pensa que si on lui offrait de tels chocolats elle n'oserait même pas les manger. Elle aurait l'impression de manger un lingot d'or. Elle n'était qu'une servante et vivait simplement, peut-être était-ce différent pour les Chevaliers. Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par Saori qui prit se mains dans les siennes.

\- Tu vas m'aider, n'est-ce pas Mii?" Mii fixa Saori quelques secondes, déboussolée et un peu honteuse. La déesse lui avait parlé et elle n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

\- "Euh... O-oui. Bien sûr, mademoiselle", balbutia-t-elle, s'efforçant de sourire, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué son manque d'inattention.

\- Très bien! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Mii! Il est temps de commencer!", dit-elle d'un ton enchanté. Et Mii fut entraînée par Saori jusqu'à l'immense cuisine de la villa.

-" Par quoi commence-t-on Mii?", dit la jeune déesse en marchant vers les placards.

\- Nous allons d'abord sortir tous les ustensiles dont nous aurons besoin", répondit Mii qui attrapa à la volée un tablier et l'enfila en s'approchant de Saori.

Dirigeant avec patience sa divine maîtresse, Mii sortit des placards bols, casseroles, balance, verre mesureur et spatules, puis déballa des sacs les précieux ingrédients et les moules achetés plus tôt dans la matinée. Le nécessaire installé, elle mit l'eau pour le bain-marie à bouillir pendant que les deux jeunes filles cassaient du chocolat en quantité.

Tout en tout remuant délicatement l'épais liquide brun aux délicats arômes, Saori fredonnait, imaginant déjà l'air abasourdi de ses Chevaliers et la montagne de cadeaux auxquels elle aurait droit le mois prochain au Jour Blanc. Alors pour être sûre d'être gâtée comme il se doit elle ne devait pas lésinée sur la qualité, ni les efforts pour que tout soit parfait.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans ce lieu qui accueillait l'élite de l'humanité, ceux chargés de la mission sacrée de protéger la déesse qui s'appliquait actuellement à étaler sur des fonds de moules du chocolat fondu sans en mettre partout, ces valeureux guerriers furent tous saisis d'un brusque frisson.

Même Saga, installé à son bureau avec une pile de dossiers à traiter en compagnie de Shura, le sentit passer le long de son échine, assortit d'un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant le feu était bien vif, il faisait agréablement chaud dans le bureau popal. C'était bizarre et désagréable.

\- "Toi aussi tu as eu un frisson?", lui demanda Shura en déposant devant lui un énième rapport de mission à signer.

\- "Pourquoi? Toi aussi?", répondit-il en apposant son sceau sur le document. Puis il releva la tête pour croiser les yeux gris du Capricorne.

\- "Oui. Et j'ai eu comme un étrange sentiment", dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Comme si quelque chose allait nous tomber sur la tête? Moi aussi", ricana-t-il. "Et en général, c'est que les Bronzes sont impliqués.

\- "Ou Athéna", répliqua le Capricorne d'un ton résigné, en contournant le bureau pour rejoindre Saga.

\- Aussi. La peste soit de ces six idiots", ronchonna le maître du Sanctuaire, soupirant de lassitude en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

\- Attention, tu blasphèmes, _querido(1)_ ", dit en passant les bras autour du cou de Saga et en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

\- Toi aussi", dit-il en riant et embrassant la joue de Shura qui rit à son tour. "Si on finissait cette paperasse avant que la "catastrophe" nous tombe dessus?

\- "Oui ", soupira-t-il d'ennui. Il s'arrachant de mauvaise grâce du contact de son bien-aimé. Mais si un désastre bronzesque ou divin survenait, ça ferait toujours ça de moins à s'occuper.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que le mystère se révèle de lui-même. En attendant, et à leur immense regret, les deux hommes se remirent à leur barbante besogne administrative.

* * *

1) En espagnol : "chéri", mais vous aviez deviné non?


	2. Chapter 2 Valentins Rebelles - 1ère part

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 2 de "Petites fourberies chocolatées entre amis" - première partie. J'ai dû coupé _because_ il aurait été bien trop long sinon. Et comme d'habitude :** **Saint Seiya appartient toujours à Kurumada et les Saintia à Chimaki, mais la prêtresse Aglaé est à moi. ^^**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Valentins Rebelles (1ère partie)**

Tandis qu'à la résidence en bord de mer des Kido, Saori s'ingéniait à préparer les meilleurs chocolats du monde, au Sanctuaire les habitants de la terre sacrée se laissaient doucement emporter par le romantisme. Dans ce lieu d'ordinaire si bruyant, résonnant du fracas des duels et des entraînements des Chevaliers et des gardes, régnait un calme apaisant. À tel point qu'au lieu de se crier des ordres et s'envoyer des provocations ou des encouragements pour la victoire, on se murmurait des mots doux entre deux colonnes en ruines et dans tous les coins on trouvait des amoureux enlacés.

Des buissons de roses particulièrement parfumés spiralaient autour des colonnes de marbre et le Sanctuaire embaumait de leur délicieux parfum. Si la déesse de l'Amour était descendue en ce lieu à cet instant, elle s'y serait sentie comme dans son propre temple.

Mais alors que le grand jour se rapprochait, une ombre vint ternir la gaieté des habitants du Sanctuaire. Deux jours avant la Saint-Valentin, tandis que tout le monde s'attelait aux derniers préparatifs, Shôko et Xiaoling arrivèrent au Sanctuaire, porteuses d'un message de la part de Saori.

Leur message délivré au Grand Pope, un lourd silence s'installa dans la salle du trône. Après l'excitation qu'elles avaient eu à annoncer la "bonne nouvelle", Shôko et Xiaoling se sentaient désormais affreusement mal à l'aise sous le regard glacial du chef du Sanctuaire. Jetant un coup d'œil alentour, Xiaoling remarqua que même les deux Chevaliers qui entouraient le trône du Pope ne semblaient pas ravis de la nouvelle. Même plutôt franchement contrariés. Elle ne trouvait pas cela très digne de leur part.

\- « Donc vous dites que la déesse Athéna doit venir? » Elles acquiescèrent vivement d'un hochement de tête.

\- « Et qu'il faut que l'on prépare son arrivée?

\- E-euh oui... », dirent-elles en chœur.

\- Et évidemment, il faut que ça tombe ce jour-là. Pourquoi ce jour-là _précisément_? » Les deux Saintia sentirent une pointe d'amertume dans cette remarque. « Pourquoi tout court en fait? »

La question qui tuait. Shôko et Xiaoling, têtes baissées pour fuir le regard du Pope, s'échangeaient des regards furtifs et se chamaillaient en silence, ne remuant que les lèvres pour savoir qui répondrait à la douloureuse question.

\- « Alors? Dois-je répéter ma question? » Le ton dur de sa voix les fit sursauter et c'est Shôko qui se porta, bien malgré elle, volontaire pour répondre.

\- « E-eh bien, elle ... elle souhaiterait voir tous ... tous ses Chevaliers.

\- Tous les hommes en fait », ajouta précipitamment Xiaoling.

\- « Oui. Et elle veut leur remettre quelque chose », termina Shôko tout aussi vite.

\- « Et je suppose que cela a un rapport avec la Saint-Valentin? » Les deux filles hochèrent la tête vivement.

\- « Oui et cela doit rester secret aussi. Personne à part les... Les Valentins ne doit savoir ».

Saga ne se gêna pas exprimer son agacement en soupirant. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, devinant le dessein de la déesse. Athéna voulait faire d'eux ses Valentins? Mais quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer? Encore une idiotie qui allait créer des dissensions entre eux. Il jeta un regard éloquent à Shura à sa droite qui lui rendit un regard douloureux. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le plus grand silence avant que Saga ne reprenne la parole.

\- « Puisque on ne peut pas y échapper, tout sera préparé pour sa venue. Ainsi elle veut nous remettre quelque chose? Savez-vous ce qu'elle projette de faire?

\- Euh oui!", s'écria Xiaoling. « Elle voudrait que tout le monde se réunisse dans les arènes!" Elle avait failli oublier.

\- « Très bien. Est-ce tout ? Veut-elle autre chose ?

\- N-non. Elle ne nous a rien dit d'autres.

\- Bon, allez- y maintenant. Aglaé vous attend. Elle veut vous voir". Les deux filles le regardèrent, stupéfaites.

\- « Pourquoi la grande prêtresse veut-elle nous voir?

\- Oui, et puis nous devons retourner auprès de la princesse!

\- Je ne sais pas! Elle veut vous voir, alors obéissez! J'enverrai quelqu'un d'autre à Athéna!", trancha-t-il d'un ton sec, faisant sursauter les jeunes Saintia. Et insolentes en plus d'être énervantes! Bon sang ! Pas un Bronze pour rattraper les autres ! Aussi pénibles que leur maîtresse, songea Saga qui sentait poindre la migraine.

Les deux filles s'inclinèrent et se dépêchèrent quitter les lieux, les joues écarlates. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivées en vue des quartiers des Saintia qu'elles sentirent la pression se relâcher.

\- « Dis, tu trouves pas qu'il a exagéré de réagir comme ça le Grand Pope? », dit Xiaoling en baissant la voix d'un ton.

\- « Comment ça? », répondit Shôko. Elle fixait Xiaoling avec de grands yeux ronds.

\- « Ben oui! Il aurait se montrer un peu plus réjoui de la venue de notre déesse. On aurait dit que ça l'embêtait presque. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle prévient au dernier moment, mais quand même!

\- Hm. Je suppose que tu as raison", dit Shôko d'un air pensif.

\- « Même le seigneur Shura n'avait pas l'air content. Il avait peut-être quelque chose de prévu.

\- Le Grand Pope aussi tu penses? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il était de mauvaise humeur! », dit Shôko, ce qui fit pouffer de rire sa comparse.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Xiaoling ?

\- « Ben, tu ne connais pas la rumeur? » Shôko secoua la tête. Xiaoling s'approcha un peu plus, la main placée près de sa bouche, l'air conspirateur. « Il paraît qu'ils sont ensemble. Si c'est vrai, pas étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas contents. Ils voulaient peut-être passer ce jour-là rien que tous les deux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire », gloussa-t-elle. Les joues de Shôko virèrent au rouge cramoisi, bien qu'elle ne vît pas la même chose que Xiaoling.

\- « T-tu crois? », murmura-t-elle.

\- « Ce serait logique », dit-elle en gloussant à nouveau. « Au fait... »

Mais la question de Xiaoling fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui la bouscula. Elle se retourna vivement pour se plaindre lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait.

\- « D-dame Mayura?

\- Que faites-vous à traîner ici toutes les deux? Ne devriez-vous pas être auprès d'Athéna?

\- Justement c'est elle qui nous a envoyées ici, pour transmettre un message au Grand Pope.

\- Un message? » Xiaoling expliqua brièvement la raison de leur présence – elle ne voyait pas de raison de cacher cela à leur aînée.

\- « Futilités que tout cela », soupira Mayura en passant devant les deux jeunes Bronzes. « La déesse Athéna a bien d'autres sujets plus importants à traiter que ce genre de bêtises. Quant à vous deux, dépêchez-vous d'aller voir maîtresse Aglaé puisque vous êtes là pour ça », dit-elle de son habituel ton cassant. Toute cette ambiance mielleuse qui envahissait le Sanctuaire l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Ne pouvaient-ils donc tenir la bride à leurs désirs tous autant qu'ils étaient ? Ils étaient des Chevaliers, ils valaient mieux que ça!

Un peu déprimées, Xiaoling et Shôko suivirent Mayura sans dire un mot, mais n'en pensant pas moins. Mayura abusait vraiment. Quel mal y avait-il à ce que leur déesse s'amuse un peu ?

* * *

Après avoir renvoyé le Chevalier de la Colombe avec un message pour Athéna lui confirmant que tout serait prêt pour son arrivée, Saga quitta la salle du trône. Ses audiences étaient terminées et il pouvait rejoindre ses appartements, discrètement suivi par Shura. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit au matelas moelleux et Shura vint s'allonger contre lui.

\- « Je ne jamais cru qu'elle puisse nous faire ce genre de plaisanterie douteuse », dit Shura, jouant de ses doigts sur les broderies d'or de la robe de cérémonie de Saga.

\- « Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'il n'y a pas de limites à la bêtise des Bronzes et de notre déesse. Je m'attends toujours au pire avec ces six-là.

\- Il faut croire que tu as raison », soupira le Capricorne.

\- J'ai toujours raison. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est la raison de cette lubie soudaine. Elle n'est pas amoureuse de nous tous quand même? » Shura éclata de rire.

\- « Je ne l'espère pas, sinon on est fichus. Je demande l'asile à Poséidon si elle nous fait ce coup-là.

\- Et tu me laisses ici avec cette gamine capricieuse ? », dit le Gémeau d'un ton faussement indigné.

\- Mais non ! Je t'emmène avec moi, évidemment ! », répondit Shura en riant, se penchant sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassa légèrement. « Plus sérieusement, je pense qu'elle cherche surtout à se faire couvrir de cadeaux.

\- Comment cela ? », demanda le maître du Sanctuaire, intrigué.

\- La Saint-Valentin japonaise est différente de la nôtre. Là-bas, ce sont les filles qui font des cadeaux ce jour-là.

\- Et c'est quoi le rapport avec le fait de se faire couvrir de cadeaux ?

\- L'heureux élu est censé remercier par un cadeau en retour un mois plus tard. Plus cher que des chocolats en principe. Beaucoup plus cher. Tu vois où elle veut en venir ? », dit Shura d'air un air narquois.

\- « Je vois, oui », dit Saga en se pinçant l'arête du nez. La peste ! « Elle veut se faire louer et révérer comme la déesse qu'elle est, je suppose.

\- Sans doute. Il faut croire que tous les efforts que l'on fournit toute l'année pour les Panathénées(1) et notre dévotion constante ne lui suffisent plus puisqu'elle se sent obligée de nous embêter pendant la SEULE fête où on ne rend hommage à aucun dieu ! Quand est-ce que je pourrai te donner ton cadeau si on doit jouer les princes charmants avec elle toute la journée ? », dit Shura, déçu.

\- « Je suis désolé, mon amour. J'avais prévu quelque chose aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?

\- Faire ce qu'elle nous demande d'abord. Ensuite, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, nous aurons un mois pour trouver quelque chose qui lui fera passer l'envie de jouer les princesses pourries gâtées ». Shura rit à nouveau.

\- « Je me demande comment on va s'y prendre.

\- On va y réfléchir tous ensemble. Je ne suis pas sûr que son idée plaise beaucoup au Sanctuaire.

\- Ce n'est pas censé être secret ?

\- Tu sais, ici les murs ont des oreilles et les nouvelles vont vite. Surtout les mauvaises », répondit Saga avec un sourire rusé, tandis que ses doigts glissaient sous la tunique et exploraient la peau brûlante de Shura.

\- « Vilain mouchard ! », ronronna Shura donnant un autre baiser à Saga, frissonnant sous les caresses du Gémeau. « Néanmoins, l'idée est plutôt bonne. Avec un peu de chance la déesse devra se coltiner la colère des moitiés des malheureux « élus » et nous ficher la paix pendant un moment.

\- Espérons-le. Cela ne lui fera pas de mal d'assumer un peu ses bêtises à elle aussi », dit Saga, mettant fin à la conversation en reprenant les lèvres de Shura pour un baiser passionné.

En attendant, tout en entreprenant de débarrasser promptement son compagnon de sa trop encombrante robe de Pope, Shura pensa qu'il valait mieux prendre de l'avance sur la Saint-Valentin puisqu'ils en seraient probablement privés.

* * *

1) Les Panathénées étaient des jeux organisés dans la Grèce antique en l'honneur d'Athéna, vous l'aurez deviné, qui avaient un caractère religieux et social à la fois. Ils avaient lieu le premier mois de l'année selon le calendrier athénien et y fêtaient entre autres l'anniversaire de la déesse. Ici évidemment ils sont adaptés à la sauce Saint Seiya. ^^

Je vous renvoie à cet article pour plus de précisions : wiki/Panath%C3%A9n%C3%A9es


	3. Chapter 3 Valentins Rebelles - 2nde part

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici la seconde partie de "Valentins Rebelles".  
**

 **Ce chapitre a été écrit avec l'aide d'Albafica des Poissons, ma précieuse bêta-lectrice, qui a été trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès patiente avec moi sur cette partie du texte et m'a accordé de son temps pour me corriger et écrire certaines parties du texte. Je te remercie de tout mon cœur pourtout ce que tu as fait (et c'est vachement plus amusant comme ça). (˶′◡‵˶)**

 **Comme d'hab : St Seiya est à Kurumada, les Saintia à Kuori, "Marinette" à StateAlchemist (fan éternelle de CDZA), et les conneries qui restent sont à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre! ٩(๑`ȏ´๑)۶**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Valentins Rebelles – Deuxième partie**

Dès le lendemain, tandis que lui et Shura papotaient devant leur déjeuner, Saga avait _malencontreusement_ lâché l'information sur la « raison secrète » de la venue de la déesse Athéna. Le scoop n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd et il avait fallu moins d'une demi-journée pour que les serviteurs, témoins de la révélation, ne répandent la nouvelle. Le Sanctuaire bruissait du mécontentement des amants qui allaient se retrouver séparés parce qu'ils seraient de service ce jour-là pour accueillir Athéna.

Lorsque Saga traversait un couloir, il croisait parfois un groupe de lingères ou de gardes se plaignant à voix basse que « _elle abusait franchement_ », « _c'était_ _injuste_... », « _elle aurait pu choisir un autre jour tout de même_ ». Parfois un Chevalier avait l'audace de l'arrêter pour lui demander si c'était bien vrai, ces rumeurs, à quoi il répondait de son air le plus embarrassé que « Malheureusement, oui c'est vrai » et que « Non, il ne peut permettre à personne de s'absenter. La déesse avait été claire sur la nécessité de leur présence à tous ».

Puis l'annonce officielle de l'arrivée de la déesse avait été clamée par la voix du Chevalier de la Colombe. Lui qui s'était attendu au minimum à une réaction polie, au mieux à une réjouissance de ses confrères, avait vite déchanté, ne recevant qu'un accueil glacial et comme réponse un silence agacé et des regards foudroyants. Il avait bien vite remballé son parchemin et s'était retiré en se faisant le plus discret possible.

L'ambiance au Sanctuaire était donc quelque peu électrique lorsque Saori et son escorte de Saintia débarquèrent en fin de matinée. C'est en traînant des pieds que les Chevaliers « invités » se rendirent aux arènes, Saga et Shura encore plus que les autres. Malgré tout le travail qui les attendait ce matin, ils avaient quand même pris le temps de s'échanger leurs cadeaux respectifs et de traîner un peu au lit pour quelques trop rapides câlins.

Maintenant l'ancien Gémeaux était là à se les geler au sommet des gradins à la place réservé au Grand Pope, en attendant qu'Athéna daigne arriver. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait à la fin ? Qui était l'imbécile qui avait eu l'idée de ce trône de marbre ? Par tous les Spectres des Enfers ! Il allait finir avec des engelures aux fesses si l'attente se prolongeait.

Du regard il chercha Shura, quelques degrés en dessous de lui. Il le voyait taper nerveusement du pied. Il devinait qu'il devait être énervé d'attendre et frigorifié lui aussi. Dire qu'ils pourraient être tous au chaud, chacun chez soi aujourd'hui.

Il sembla que les arènes toutes entières résonnèrent du soupir de soulagement des Chevaliers et du Grand Pope lorsque Saori et ses protectrices s'annoncèrent enfin. Tout le monde s'efforça de se montrer aussi respectueux qu'il convenait envers leur déesse, malgré tout le bien qu'ils pensaient de sa présence en ces lieux ce jour-là. Seuls les Bronzes semblaient sincèrement se réjouir de sa venue et manquaient à la bienséance comme à leur habitude. Seiya lui faisait de grands signes et l'appelait depuis sa place. Du haut de son estrade, Saga s'efforçait de ne pas rire en regardant Mysti et sa bande qui collaient des baffes sur l'arrière des crânes creux des Bronzes pour les faire taire. Ah ! C'était bon de voir ça ! Cela lui réchauffait le cœur, à défaut du reste.

Saori s'avança jusqu'aux pieds des gradins où Saga était descendu l'accueillir. Puis après les hommages d'usage, elle le suivit au sommet des arènes et prit place sur le trône qui lui était destiné. Saga réprima de justesse un sourire mauvais lorsque le divin postérieur se posa sur le marbre glacé et que la déesse se crispa. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à profiter de cet honneur frigorifiant.

Un silence tendu plana un moment sur le lieu d'affrontements ancestral des Chevaliers, attendant que la divinité prenne la parole. Saori ne prêta aucune espèce d'attention à la tension qui régnait à cet instant et s'adressa ainsi à tous les hommes rassemblés quelques niveaux plus bas :

\- « Mes chers Chevaliers, être une déesse n'est pas une chose facile. Veiller au bien-être de l'humanité est ardu et demande une vigilance constante », commença-t-elle. « Mais toutes mes pensées et conseils ne seraient rien sans vous. Que serait une divinité sans disciples pour porter sa parole ? Sans bras armés pour exécuter ses décisions ? Que serait Athéna sans ses Chevaliers ? »

La déesse marqua une pause. Le silence du Sanctuaire était lourd. Il semblait à Saga qu'il entendait des milliers de voix dire : « _Cause toujours !_ », « _Alors, tu la balances la raison de ta présence ?_ », « _Non mais, tu te prends pour qui ?_ _Tu crois nous avoir avec ça ?_ » Seul un « _Youhouhou ! Vive Saori !_ », beuglé par le Poney, suivi du bruit sourd d'un coup de pied s'enfonçant dans la croupe de Pégase trancha la chape de plomb insonore. Mentalement l'assemblée remercia Moses, se retenant à grand peine de mourir de rire.

La divinité ne remarqua que la louange, éludant le reste. Sur le même insupportable ton affecté elle continua son grandiloquent discours :

\- « J'ai donc décidé de tous vous récompenser. En ce jour de Saint-Valentin, chacun de vous recevra un présent fait de mes mains ». Elle leva bien haut ses blanches extrémités pour que tous puissent voir la perfection de ses ongles nouvellement manucurés en arborant son sourire le plus niais. Dans les gradins du dessous, Seiya manquait d'avoir une attaque, imaginant les mains de sa déesse bien-aimée lui préparant un cadeau personnalisé.

L'incarnation divine lança un regard à Shoko, remettant négligemment une mèche de cheveux tout en papillonnant des yeux.

Saga se pinça l'arête du nez à cette vision. Par tous les dieux de l'Olympe, il ne méritait pas ça ! La voilà qui jouait les précieuses. Déjà son attitude de princesse pourrie gâtée l'horripilait, mais là, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter d'autres frasques de Saori, la diva divine. Saga regrettait presque le bref règne d'Artémis. Zeus Tout-Puissant, ne pouvaient-ils changer de divinité ? Ou remonter le temps pour l'échanger contre une incarnation précédente? Pourquoi avaient-ils hérité d'une … d'une … D'elle, nom d'un Cerbère ?

Un peu plus bas, le Chevalier du Sagittaire éternua – trois fois – et frissonna. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, remarquant le regard de ses confrères rivé sur lui. Pourquoi ils le regardaient tous comme ça ? Même son petit frère le fusillait d'un œil mauvais. Il avait juste éternué, pas de quoi en faire un fromage que diable!

Mais ses frères d'armes pensaient bien différemment, car il était évident pour eux que c'était entièrement de SA faute si Athéna était aussi capricieuse et évaporée du cerveau. L'Archer n'avait guère fait preuve de discernement dans le choix de son tuteur par intérim.

Shôko revint accompagnée de Xiaoling et toutes les deux portaient à bout de bras un lourd plateau blanc. Dessus, étaient empilés en pyramide des dizaines et des dizaines de petits sachets de satin blanc fermés par des rubans d'un rouge criard. Les Chevaliers fixaient le monticule immaculé avec incrédulité et une certaine méfiance. À nouveau Saori les laissa gamberger un peu, toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix avant de reprendre la parole :

\- « Maintenant, mes chers Chevaliers, il est temps de procéder à la distribution des cadeaux ! » Les Chevaliers grincèrent des dents à ces mots. Non, mais elle se prenait pour qui ? La Mère Noël ou quoi ? Bon sang, ils avaient largement tous dépassés – à cinq exceptions près - l'âge d'être traités comme des mômes!

\- « Je vous appellerai un par un pour vous remettre votre présent en mains propres. Et nous allons commencer par ... » Elle marqua une pause, faisant semblant de réfléchir, un doigt posé au coin des lèvres dans une mauvaise imitation de pin-up. Crispés au possible, tous les Chevaliers redoutaient d'entendre leur nom cité en premier, à part les Bronzes bien sûr qui trépignaient d'impatience, exaspérant tous ceux qui se trouvaient près d'eux. Alguetti faisait craquer ses doigts, un sourire fauve au coin des lèvres, prêt à cogner du canasson. Algol était d'ailleurs sérieusement en train d'envisager d'utiliser son Bouclier de la Méduse. Ces cinq débiles étaient tout juste dans le bon angle.

Athéna se retourna, fixant Saga avec un petit sourire qu'il trouva odieux. Pitié ! Que quelqu'un le sorte de là ! « Nous allons commencer … Par toi, Saga ! Viens ici ! » L'ex-Gémeau serra les dents. « Pour te remercier pour tous tes efforts à mon service » Elle allait arrêter de le prendre pour un chien à qui on offre un susucre, oui ? Il afficha son plus beau sourire en s'approchant de _très_ mauvaise grâce et prit le paquet que lui tendait la déesse, la remercia de son présent en des termes si obséquieusement mielleux qu'il s'écœura lui-même. Puis il retourna à sa place, regardant avec compassion le défilé de ses camarades appelés les uns après les autres par la déesse.

Leur tour passé les Ors, puis les Argents quittèrent les arènes sans demander leurs restes, grommelant sous capes « _Nous faire venir pour ça » « Je t'en ficherai des services rendus »_. Seuls Kanon et Shura, par solidarité avec Saga, étaient restés.

Puis vint le tour des Bronzes et c'est un Seiya extatique qui passa le premier. Il se précipita à toute berzingue dans les escaliers qui menaient au trône où siégeait sa déesse, manquant plus d'une fois de finir lamentablement les quatre fers en l'air.

Arrivé au bout de la montée, il s'agenouilla aux pieds de Saori, les yeux emplis d'étoiles, attendant sagement sa récompense, tel un caniche servile. Saga pensa qu'il ne lui manquait plus que la langue pantelante, la patte tendue et la queue remuante. Même Jabu s'était montré plus digne. Il était encore plus dégoûté par l'air mièvre de Saori. La jeune fille était aux anges devant l'attitude de son petit Poney préféré. Il couina pathétiquement de bonheur en recevant son paquet des mains de sa déesse chérie. Derrière le trône, Shura et Kanon faisaient semblant de vomir. Il était près d'en faire autant. Qu'elle lui grattouille aussi la tête tant qu'elle y était !

Malgré tous ses efforts pour relativiser et les pitreries de son jumeau et de Shura qui faisaient des grimaces dans le dos d'Athéna, Saga se sentait sur le point de piquer une crise de nerfs. Il voulait que ça s'arrête maintenant et aller se claque-murer dans ses appartements avec son Cabri jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille!

C'est donc avec un soulagement intense qu'il vit le Cygne s'en aller rejoindre ses pairs avec son paquet, les deux Saintia partir avec leur plateau sous le bras, gémissant sur leurs crampes douloureuses et enfin Saori leva son divin derrière gelé du trône pour se laisser escorter à ses appartements par les Bronzes. Quelle bonne idée ils avaient pour une fois, ça faisait une corvée en moins !

Voyant avec une certaine surprise son frère rattrapé par la belle Katya* qui semblait vouloir lui remettre quelque chose et à voir son sourire il devait être content cette fois, il prit son Capricorne par la main et l'entraîna le plus vite possible et le plus loin de cet endroit, avant qu'Athéna ne se rappelle de lui. Il s'occuperait de faire parler son frère cadet plus tard. Il devrait lui raconter depuis quand il se promenait main dans la main avec la jolie blonde du Grand Nord.

* * *

Aphrodite, DeathMask et Milo sortirent de l'arène, tout aussi perplexes et décontenancés que les autres par cet étonnant présent. Le Poisson tenait délicatement l'offrande en main, essayant de ne pas la réchauffer. Il se sentait un peu gauche. C'était tout de même un cadeau de leur déesse. Il hésitait entre le manger ou le conserver comme relique et demander à Camus de le congeler pour qu'il ne s'abîme pas.

Quant à Angelo, il avait enfourné prestement la moitié de la douceur, bavant sans gêne la substance chocolatée. Après tout un chocolat était fait pour être mangé, pas pour être contemplé comme la huitième merveille du monde, fût-il réalisé par une déesse.

Pour la cinquième fois, Milo ouvrit l'emballage, détaillant son contenu et marmonna :

\- « Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire de ces trucs ? » Il en avait reçu deux en plus, avec celui que lui avait remis Shôko, écarlate comme une écrevisse ébouillantée, avant de prendre la fuite, le laissant à son incompréhension.

Le Cancer allait lui répondre de lui céder sa part afin qu'il lui fournisse un endroit chaud pour la garder: son estomac, quand, au coin des thermes, son oreille fut attirée par une conversation étrange. Il envoya un coup de coude à ses comparses, prenant au passage un coup de roses dans les fesses de la part de Dite et pointa du doigt le petit groupe qui se tenait dans l'ombre du bâtiment. Les quatre Bronzes, Seiya, Hyôga, Shiryû et Shun formaient un cercle impénétrable et murmuraient.

\- « Je te dis que le mien est le plus grand », dit le Poney volant.

\- « Ah non, c'est le mien ! », rétorqua le vilain petit canard.

\- « Pas du tout ! Le tien est tout de travers. Il pique du nez. Et puis le mien est plus clair, c'est beaucoup plus joli », leur asséna Andromède.

Shiryû s'en mêla, argumentant à son tour que nenni, ils se fourvoyaient tous. Aucun des leurs n'était comparable au sien qui avait d'ailleurs une forme agréable à regarder et une teinte qui frisait la perfection.

Aphrodite, comprenant ou n'osant pas comprendre ce dont il était question, s'empourpra à ces mots. DeathMask jeta un regard pervers à Milo, qui lui répondit par un sourire graveleux. Les deux Ors s'avancèrent vers le petit groupe. Le Cancer ouvrait déjà son pantalon pour sortir le « Maître-étalon » qui allait fermer le caquet de ces prétentieux de Bronzes. Ils voulaient voir du matos, et bien ils allaient en voir et du beau ! Derrière eux, le Poisson aussi pourpre que ses roses leur faisait signe de revenir. Mais les bestioles à pinces, hilares, ignorèrent ses avertissements.

Milo sortait à son tour la « Bête », lorsque les Bronzes remarquèrent leur présence. Seiya et Shiryû se retournèrent, dévoilant entre leurs mains les présents divins qu'ils comparaient. Comprenant leur méprise, arachnide et crustacé firent demi-tour, remettant prestement en place leurs fameux engins. Les mâchoires des Bronzes semblèrent s'être décrochées lorsqu'ils se carapatèrent. Le cri perçant d'Andromède finit d'accompagner leur fuite.

Arrivés devant le Poisson, ils éclatèrent de rire, écoutant à peine ses reproches.

\- « Non, mais vous êtes de vrais gamins ! Vous avez quel âge encore pour ce genre de concours débile ?

\- « Rhooooo ! Allez ! C'était vraiment trop marrant ! », dit Deathmask entre deux éclats de rire.

\- « Hahaha ! Tu aurais vu la tête des gosses ! », dit Milo en se tapant les cuisses.

\- « J'imagine ! Et j'espère pour vous que Ikki n'apprendra jamais ça, sinon je ne donne pas cher de vos têtes ! Vous finirez en bouillabaisse! »

Milo et Deatmask s'arrêtèrent de rire instantanément et s'entre-regardèrent. Effectivement, ils avaient occultés ce _petit_ détail. Puis ils recommencèrent à rire de plus belle, car après tout, ils s'étaient bien marrés. La tronche des Bronzes valait vraiment le léger, le minuscule instant de gêne et le risque d'éventuelles représailles de la part du Poulet Embrasé.

Il restait seulement encore une question à élucider : laquelle des deux bestioles à pinces était la mieux montée. Il fallait que cette joute ait un vainqueur. C'est pourquoi, laissant un Aphrodite interdit devant les thermes, ils allèrent dans un endroit plus discret, mesurer les engins.

* * *

Aphrodite était presque arrivé aux portes des arènes quand un brouhaha attira son attention. Un attroupement assez conséquent attendait devant les portes, parlant bruyamment et semblant plutôt remonté. Aphrodite compatissait avec les pauvres moitiés des « élus ». Lui-même chercha dans cette foule si la sienne était parmi eux. Il eut un tendre sourire en apercevant les boucles blondes de Mysti et se tailla un passage pour le rejoindre.

Ils s'éloignaient bras dessus, bras dessous lorsque tout ce petit monde aux abords du Colisée ressentit une violente vague de Cosmos et des éclats de voix qui s'élevaient en crescendo. Aphrodite partit dans un fou rire en reconnaissant les Cosmos de Erda et DeathMask. Le Crabe s'était, sans nul doute, fait pincer en position compromettante avec le Scorpion par la volcanique Chevaleresse de Cassiopée et comme toujours la réaction était explosive. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Mysti lorsqu'il parvint à se calmer suffisamment pour lui expliquer.

Mais Erda n'était pas la seule à laisser éclater sa colère. Dans tout le Sanctuaire les moitiés, surtout féminines, s'insurgeaient contre cette distribution de cadeaux inappropriées. Pour qui se prenait Saori, franchement ? Elle croyait prendre leurs hommes pour quoi au juste ? Son harem perso ? L'humeur générale n'était que tension, cris et gifles difficilement contenues.

Toutes contenues ? Eh bien, non. Moins informée que d'autres des projets _particuliers_ d'Athéna - pour cause de mission soit-disant « urgente » ordonnée par la déesse - l'Aigle surprit le Lion en train de déguster le divin présent. Une tempête s'abattit alors sur la Maison du Lion.

\- « Alors là, c'est le bouquet ! Des chocolats ! Un 14 Février ! Et tu oses me dire qu'ils ne sont pas pour moi ! Alors que je me suis dépêchée de finir pour être là aujourd'hui ? Ah ! Bravo ! Vraiment ! Elle a bon dos Athéna ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober cette histoire de chocolats offert par elle ?

\- Mais, c'est vrai... Marin...

\- Tu te tais ! », dit-elle, un index menaçant tendu à la face d'Aiolia. Le majestueux Lion n'en menait pas large face à la furie tonitruante de son oiseau et faisait le gros dos en attendant l'accalmie. « J'ai déjà été assez aimable pour passer l'éponge sur cette godiche à cheveux bleus qui te regardait la bouche en cœur lorsque je suis venue chercher _Monsieur_ à Asgard ! Mais là tu dépasses les bornes, Leo Aiolia ! C'est … C'est l'excuse la plus débile que tu aies jamais inventé ! Même Seiya n'aurait pas osé !

\- Justement... Poussinette... », murmura Aiolia, le nez bas.

La « poussinette » en question se tut un instant. Si elle avait ôté son masque, on aurait vu le regard assassin qu'elle jeta à son compagnon en entendant ce surnom et que sur ses joues se répandaient des plaques rouges, gênée par ce surnom intime lancé en plein milieu du couloir à portée d'oreilles indiscrètes. Son poing se resserra.

\- La ferme, crétin ! » Une main se leva et alla percuter la joue du Chevalier léonin dans un claquement vibrant qui retentit contre les murs de la cinquième Maison. Dans un mouvement dédaigneux et un flamboiement de cheveux cuivrés, elle tourna le dos à Aiolia et quitta les lieux sans ajouter un mot.

Pas plus téméraire qu'un chaton, la main plaquée sur sa joue douloureuse pulsant sous la brûlure de la gifle, Aiolia cria du haut des escaliers : « Mais ! Reviens, Marinette ! », ce qui ne manqua de provoquer l'hilarité de ceux des Chevaliers d'Or qui remontaient vers leurs demeures.

Boudeur, assis avec un air misérable en haut des marches de la Maison du Lion, il murmura dans un soupir : « Mais c'est la vérité en plus ... »

Sa pensée rejoignit celle des habitants du Sanctuaire. Tout ça c'était la faute d'Athéna.

Et cette chipie ne l'emporterait pas en Elysion.

* * *

*Katya de la Couronne Boréale bien sûr, une autre des Saintia.


	4. Chapter 4 La Vengeance est

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic, Petites Fourberies chocolatées entre amis. Je sais, j'ai une semaine de retard. Pardooooooooooooooooon pour ceux qui me suivent! Mais une panne d'inspiration m'a pris de court, chaque paragraphe fut un calvaire à faire sortir. Bref. Je suis contente de l'avoir fini. _**

 **Je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment en compagnie des fêlés du Sanctuaire et je présente mes plus plates excuses à Kurumada et Kuori pour maltraiter ainsi leurs personnages, mais c'est trop marrant. (u‿ฺu✿ฺ)**

 **A une prochaine fic! ヾ(^ω^*)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4  
**

 **La Vengeance est un Plat qui vous Reste sur les Hanches.**

Cette interminable distribution de cadeaux achevée, Saori avait été prendre ses aises dans son temple. Son divin séant endolori et congelé par le glacial trône de marbre méritant bien d'être réchauffé par un bon bain brûlant et parfumé. Enfoncée jusqu'aux oreilles dans la mousse irisée de son bain, la déesse se satisfaisait de la réaction de ses Chevaliers à ses présents – en particulier celle de Seiya : qu'il avait été chou ! - et se réjouissait d'avance de la montagne de cadeaux qui l'attendrait au Jour Blanc, offerts avec dévotion par ses Chevaliers. Ce serait Noël avant l'heure ! Elle ne songeait pas un instant qu'ils puissent ignorer cette coutume, ni ne doutait de leur bonne volonté à la contenter.

Un peu plus bas, au Palais du Pope, Saga préparait la contre-offensive aux ambitions ridicules d'une déesse adolescente. Il avait laissé les couples se réunir quelques heures, le temps de laisser les esprits se calmer – surtout le sien - un peu avant de faire appeler tous le monde dans la grande salle du trône.

Amassés devant le trône du Pope en foule bourdonnante, ils attendaient. Les conjoints de certains s'étaient même invités. Eux aussi avaient leur mot à dire si vengeance il y avait ! Deathmask et Milo arrivèrent, la tête basse et l'air sombre. Les rires étouffés de leurs confrères à leur passage n'améliorèrent pas leur humeur. Shura murmura un juron d'étonnement en voyant leurs têtes couvertes de bosses et d'ecchymoses noirâtres lorsqu'ils vinrent se placer parmi leurs camarades dorés.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous ait arrivé ? Vous vous êtes fait rosser par un calamar ou quoi ?

\- Ou par un volcan en furie ? » Le « volcan » susnommé était à l'autre bout de la pièce, adossée à une colonne, drapée dans sa dignité.

\- « _V_ _ai a farti fottere (_ _2)_! », balança Deathmask, les nerfs en pelote. Son confrère arachnide n'ayant rien de mieux en réserve n'ajouta rien et même bouda encore plus.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire à cause de _vous-savez-qui_! », répliqua le Gémeau sans réfléchir, choquant toute l'assemblée – au grand bonheur des commères. Voilà qui nourrirait toutes les conversations des prochains jours du Sanctuaire !

\- « Saga ! », le tança Shura, mortifié par cette remarque. Kanon pouffa de rire.

\- « Bravo, _adelfáki (_ _1)_! », dit-il en tapotant l'épaule du Capricorne. « Rho, la ferme, Kanon ! », gronda-t-il en lui tournant le dos. Heureusement que son casque cachait la majeure partie de son visage. Il était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Shura s'efforça d'éviter le regard plein de sous-entendus de l'assistance en regardant ailleurs. Le parquet de marbre présentait assurément un intérêt artistique inattendu. Ah, il allait l'entendre tout à l'heure ! Les Bronzes, eux, ne comprenaient rien du tout à ce qui se passait.

\- « Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer », dit Saga, ignorant complètement les commentaires graveleux et les ricanements. Tout le monde se tut immédiatement.

\- « Si je vous ai tous réunis, c'est pour vous parler de ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Je pense que vous vous demandez tous ce qu'était cette comédie que nous a infligé notre chère déesse ce matin» , dit-il, sarcastique. La multitude opina du chef, des murmures s'élevèrent à nouveau. Saga réclama le silence et reprit. « Comme Shura me l'a expliqué », dit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil, ce à quoi le Capricorne, encore outré, tourna la tête, boudeur, « la Saint-Valentin au Japon exige qu'on remercie la personne qui vous a offert des chocolats en lui faisant un cadeau en retour un mois plus tard ». Concert de récriminations. « _Vous saviez ?_ » « _Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?_ » « _Pourquoi la laisser faire ?_ »

\- « Silence ! », cria-t-il. La foule des Chevaliers et des serviteurs en colère se plia à son ordre. « Vous avez compris où elle veut en venir, je pense. C'est pour cela que j'ai laissé faire. Oui, nous allons la remercier, mais pas de la façon à laquelle elle s'attend.

\- Plaît-il ? », demanda Seiya qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde se plaignait qu'Athéna leur fasse des cadeaux. Lui était très content. Saga leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « Parce que tu n'aurais pas les moyens de lui payer ce qu'elle veut, idiot ! », répliqua-t-il. L'argument financier frappa tout le monde, même Pégase. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient rudement luxueux ces chocolats, aussi bien en goût qu'en décorations. Elle attendait quoi comme cadeaux ? Une Rolex ? Des rivières de diamants ? Ce n'était pas avec ce que lui donnait la Fondation qu'il pourrait acheter ce genre de trucs.

\- « Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, oui », dit le Pope, confirmant les murmures qui s'élevaient. Nouvelles protestations. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle, tout déesse qu'elle soit ? Aiolos, qui sentait qu'on allait encore lui faire des reproches, se faisait très très petit. Il aurait aimé avoir le pouvoir de se fondre dans le décor comme sa jeune camarade du Caméléon à côté de lui.

Ce point éclairci, ils se mirent à réfléchir au « cadeau » idéal pour leur rusée déesse. Les idées fusaient de tous côtés, parfois complètement farfelues, ce qui faisait bien rire tout le monde. Mais au bout d'un moment, à force d'entendre des noms de plats peu ragoûtants, l'idée d'un dîner émergea. Un peu spécial bien sûr et préparé avec « dévotion », la déesse serait obligée de manger tout ce qu'ils auraient cuisiné pour elle.

Mais tout d'abord, ils devaient en apprendre plus sur ses goûts alimentaires. Saga chargea June de cette mission. Elle ferait la relève de Elda au service de Saori et serait aux premières loges pour découvrir toutes les petites manies de la divinité. Et ça pourrait toujours resservir.

Puis « pour faire bonne mesure » Kanon avait suggéré l'idée d'un invité surprise. Elle voulait fêter la Saint-Valentin, il lui fallait un Valentin ! Idée qu'il regretta tout de suite lorsque, se demandant qui conviendrait dans ce rôle – Seiya sautillait dans son coin, plein d'espoir d'être l'Élu – le nom de Julian Solo émergea. Ça allait être pour sa pomme évidemment. Cela plut à tout le monde, sauf à Seiya qui en fut très déçu.

\- « S'il te plaît, mon frère. C'est pour la bonne cause », dit Saga à son jumeau. Kanon soupira profondément. Non mais, s'il lui faisait CETTE tête-là comment pouvait-il refuser, hein ? C'était de la fourberie pure et simple.

\- « Bon d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi », dit-il en croisant les bras.

\- « Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, mon frère. Emmène qui tu veux pour t'aider », répondit Saga, tout sourire. « Bon, puisque tout est décidé, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Je vous ferai rappeler pour établir le menu dès que j'aurais les renseignements nécessaires. Ah oui ! Vous quatre! », dit-il en montrant de la main Seiya et sa bande, tandis que les autres quittaient peu à peu la salle du trône.

\- « Kewa ? », demanda le Cygne d'un air bête.

\- « Je vous retire du service d'Athéna jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- KEWA ? PLAÎT-IL ? », s'écrièrent en même temps Seiya et Hyôga.

\- Mais pour quelle raison ? », demanda Shiryû. Leur expression dénuée d'intelligence eut le don d'énerver l'ex-Gémeau.

\- « Pour éviter que vous ne rapportiez nos projets par « inadvertance » à Athéna. Croyez bien que si jamais il devait y avoir la moindre fuite à ce sujet, j'enverrai les coupables faire un tour dans une autre dimension et cette fois même Athéna ne vous aidera pas à en revenir », dit-il, les fixant d'un œil si noir que les Bronzes en frémirent et eurent du mal à avaler leur salive. « Maintenant que vous avez compris, déguerpissez! », dit-il en leur montrant les portes.

\- « Attention grand frère, tu fais une crise de " gris " », dit Kanon, narquois. Les Bronzes se raidirent un peu plus, ce qui l'amusa grandement.

\- « Ça, ça ne risque plus d'arriver. C'est juste la vieillerie qui le rend grincheux », rétorqua Shura, toujours furieux d'avoir vu leur intimité dévoilée sur la place publique. Kanon était plié en deux.

\- « Oh, toi ! », dit le Pope en se levant du trône. Shura le suivit du regard, reniflant avec hauteur, même pas impressionné. Ils se toisèrent un moment avant que d'un mouvement vif comme l'éclair Saga attrape le Capricorne et le soulève pour le jeter sur son épaule.

\- « Je vais t'apprendre à parler comme ça au Grand Pope, moi, espèce de Cabri insolent ! » Shura protesta énergiquement contre une claque sur sa fesse et se débattit comme un diable. Les jurons et les menaces qu'il lâchait dans un espagnol fleuri, faisait passer l'incartade de Deathmask pour des mots doux. Saga, qui s'éloignait avec son « chargement », se contentait de répondre d'un « Sí, sí amor... » blasé.

\- « Kanon, fait quelque chose ! Dis-lui de me lâcher ! », cria Shura sans espoir d'échapper à la prise de son amant.

\- « Ce sont vos histoires, débrouillez-vous ! », dit-il en levant les mains, les larmes aux yeux tant il riait, refusant toute implication.

\- « FAUX FRÈRE ! JE TE HAIS ! », hurla Shura à son beau-frère tandis que Saga l'emmenait, jeté sur son épaule, vers ses appartements. Kanon n'en pouvait plus, il avait des crampes à force de rire.

Complètement paumés face à ce dont ils étaient témoins, les Bronzes quittèrent les lieux. C'était trop compliqué ces histoires d'adultes. Les mains dans les poches, la tête basse, Seiya fit mine de taper du pied dans quelque chose et se prit dans le tapis, s'étalant de tout son long. Kanon ne s'arrêtait plus de rire. Pégase poussa un soupir d'accablement. C'était trop injuste. C'était toujours d'eux qu'on se moquait.

* * *

Durant les deux semaines où June s'était trouvée dans le somptueux manoir des Kido, elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur les goûts et les manies de Saori, mais rien sur ses préférences culinaires. Comme ses domestiques savaient ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, ils s'abstenaient de lui présenter. June réfléchissait à un moyen de les interroger sans que ça paraisse suspect, espionner leurs conversations n'ayant rien donné. Ce qu'elle avait découvert sur sa déesse en revanche la laissait consternée. Comment les Bronzes, Shun surtout, pouvaient-ils à ce point se faire embobiner par ÇA ? Cela tenait presque du lavage de cerveau. Heureusement que le reste des troupes était plus lucide à son sujet.

Mais un jour, en farfouillant dans le bureau de Saori à la recherche d'un journal intime ou quelque chose du même acabit, June se fit pincer par Mii. Flûte ! La honte quoi !

\- « Je savais que tu mijotais quelque chose », dit l'Anglaise, s'adossant à la porte en la refermant. June se tendit un peu, se demandant quelle action serait la plus appropriée. « Dis-moi ce que tu cherches, je peux peut-être t'aider », ajouta-t-elle, narquoise. La suite l'avait étonnée. À sa grande surprise, Mii n'approuvait pas du tout ce qu'avait fait Saori et était toute disposée à participer à sa « leçon ». Elle lui fournit sans rechigner les informations dont elle avait besoin, puis la laissa s'en aller.

Peu après, June faisait parvenir au Sanctuaire la bonne nouvelle. Quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un venait la relever et elle s'en alla avec soulagement. Elle gardait néanmoins une pointe de méfiance envers Mii. Elle espérait que cette blondinette aux airs de poupée de porcelaine ne lui avait pas menti.

June revenue, Saga réunit à nouveau les Valentins. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. Le menu du « dîner spécial » fut rapidement décidé à l'hilarité générale, puis on confia à chacun à une tâche particulière. Camus se porta volontaire pour aller chercher les ingrédients en Italie et France et il emmènerait les Bronzes avec lui pour servir de boys. Autant aller chercher sur place et il en profiterait pour essayer de mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de moineau de son disciple.

Kanon partit avec Katya pour le domaine de la famille Solo. Cela ne le réjouissait pas spécialement de revoir Sorrento et le jeune homme dont il s'était servi, mais une sortie aux frais de la princesse en compagnie de sa dulcinée ne se refusait pas.

Il débarqua donc à la demeure ancestrale des Solo et comme il s'y attendait, il fut accueilli par Sorrento, les bras croisés et l'air dédaigneux.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? Comment oses-tu te présenter à nous ici après tout ce que tu as fait? », dit la Sirène, méprisant.

\- « Toujours aussi rancunier, hein. Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas là pour tes beaux yeux. Je ne me serais pas fatigué à venir ici si je n'avais des ordres », dit Kanon, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. « Je viens voir Julian.

\- Monsieur Solo pour toi, siffla Sorrento, les yeux étincelants de colère.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir. Ordre du Sanctuaire », ajouta—t-il en lui montrant la lettre frappée du sceau d'Athéna. La Sirène observa attentivement le sceau, ouvertement méfiante. « Pourquoi le Sanctuaire voudrait voir Monsieur Solo? », demanda -t-il.

\- Cela ne concerne que ton patron. Laisse-nous passer ». Sorrento et Kanon se fixèrent hargneusement. La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes. Katya se demandait comment calmer le jeu lorsque Julian se montra, inquiet de ne pas voir Sorrento revenir.

\- « Que fais-tu Sorrento ? » Il regarda alternativement Sorrento, Kanon et Katya. « Que se passe-t-il ici ? », continua-t-il un peu inquiet.

\- Nous représentons la Fondation Graad de Mlle Kido et nous voulions vous voir, Monsieur Solo », dit Katya pour détourner l'attention de Julian des deux ex-compagnons d'armes qui se fusillaient toujours du regard.

\- Oh, vous travaillez pour elle ? », dit-il d'un ton chaleureux, se détendant immédiatement au nom de Saori. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

\- Nous voudrions vous faire part d'un projet concernant Mlle Kido. Pouvons-nous entrer et en discuter ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Venez !

\- Merci », répondit-elle en s'inclinant. Elle prit doucement le poignet de Kanon et lui fit signe d'avancer. Le Gémeau se calma un peu et la suivit, ignorant de son mieux Sorrento lorsqu'il passa devant lui. « Bien joué », murmura-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Katya.

Son humeur s'améliora ostensiblement lorsque Julian leur demanda de lui expliquer la raison de leur venue. Avec son baratin habituel et le soutien de Katya, il n'eut aucun mal à convaincre le richissime héritier d'accepter d'être l'invité _surprise_ du dîner qu'ils préparaient en l'honneur de Saori. Il en était même plus que ravi, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur de Sorrento qui fulminait dans son coin.

Après les avoir remercié pour cette charmante idée, l'ancienne incarnation divine les fit raccompagner par la Sirène vers la sortie. « Toujours aussi manipulateur, hein ? », dit-il une fois hors de portée des oreilles de Julian. « Dis ce que tu veux, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de me disputer avec toi, Sorrento. Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir ! », dit-il en le saluant vaguement de la main. Puis il continua son chemin, prenant Katya par la main. Il avait hâte de rentrer au Sanctuaire, auprès de son frère. Chez lui. Mais avant cela une petite ballade avec sa douce lui ferait du bien.

* * *

Le retour triomphant de Kanon et Katya sonna le début des préparatifs. La semaine passa à toute allure, au rythme des décorations préparées au Sanctuaire avant d'être convoyées au petit temple d'Athéna qui se trouvait au Cap Sounion (3). Mû et Aldébaran avaient eu l'idée de faire remettre en état le bâtiment qui, dissimulé à la vue des mortels par une barrière, serait idéal comme « cadre romantique » pour ce dîner. Et ils auraient assez de place pour espionner toute la scène.

À J-3, Saori et Julian reçurent chacun leurs invitations. Saori fut plongée dans une intense extase en lisant le carton d'invitation rédigé à l'encre dorée sur un vélin luxueux, imaginant la montagne de cadeaux qui l'attendaient. Mii sourit de sa naïveté.

Camus rentra juste à temps avec les Bronzes pour que les cuisiniers improvisés qu'étaient les « Valentins » se mettent à l'ouvrage. En fin d'après-midi, les Chevaliers poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et de satisfaction devant leur dur la-beur enfin achevé. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à s'habiller et espérer que le dîner se passe bien. Ou mal tout dépendait du point de vue.

La nuit, fraîche, tombait doucement, colorant le ciel de douces nuances de rose, d'orange et de mauve et étinceler plus encore la mer paisible lorsque la voiture de Saori la déposa non loin du temple. Quelques volontaires allèrent en vitesse allumer les torches et les flambeaux à l'extérieur. Les feux étaient placés de telle façon que l'éclairage fasse encore davantage scintiller le bâtiment tout neuf.

Arrivé de l'autre côté de la baie à bord de son yatch, Julian fut ébloui par la vue dans les derniers feux du couchant. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Attendant patiemment et habillés sur leur 31, les Chevaliers se tenaient bien droits, en haie d'honneur devant le temple restauré. Saori était déjà conquise en voyant ses protecteurs s'incliner devant elle. « Oh, c'est vraiment magnifique ! Saga, tout ça pour moi ! Et vous êtes tous si élégants !

\- Merci, déesse. Et ce n'est que le début. Laissez-moi vous conduire à l'intérieur ! », dit-il, dégoulinant de serviabilité, en lui prenant la main qu'elle lui tendait. Puis il la conduisit dans le temple. Une fois leur déesse disparue dans le bâtiment, les Chevaliers ricanèrent. Le piège se refermait subtilement.

Pendant que Saga aidait à s'installer à la table dressée au cœur du temple, Misty alla accueillir et accompagner Julian. Le jeune héritier entra, immanquablement suivi de Sorrento qui s'inquiétait des manigances des Chevaliers et Julian fut encore plus ébahit en voyant les fresques et les marbres colorés, les statues majestueuses et plus encore par cette immense trirème aux grands yeux bleus posée sur un piédestal tout aussi massif. On aurait dit que l'Argo avait ressuscité des poussières du temps.

Misty fit attendre un peu Julian derrière la porte. « Pour ménager l'effet de surprise, vous comprenez? », dit le Lézard avec un sourire charmeur. Julian comprit tout à fait et approuva même.

Confortablement installée, Saori attendait avec impatience que la soirée commence, savourant d'avance d'avoir ses gardiens aux petits soins pour elle.

\- « Nous avons mis tous nos efforts en commun pour vous préparer cette soirée, cuisiné nous-même chaque plat qui sera servi. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Mais avant de servir l'entrée j'aimerais vous offrir un premier cadeau.

\- Oh, quelle merveilleuse idée ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Apporte-le ! », battit des mains la demoiselle.

\- Bien », dit Saga, faussement docile. Il s'éloigna un instant pour donner le signal et l'on fit venir Julian. Le visage de Saori se décomposait à mesure que le jeune homme s'avançait vers elle. Elle refusait de croire ce qu'elle voyait. C'était une blague, hein ? « C'est un réel plaisir de pouvoir passer cette soirée en votre compagnie, mademoiselle Saori », dit-il, enjôleur, esquissant un baisemain. La divinité en frémit de dégoût. _Ça,_ un cadeau ? Une malédiction, plutôt ! Ce n'était pas _possible_. Qui avait bien pu penser _une seconde_ que _ça_ lui ferait plaisir ? Elle refusait de croire que ses Chevaliers avaient sciemment choisi ce type pour partager sa table. Tout le monde savait qu'elle le détestait, que tout chez lui la révulsait. On les avait forcément mal conseillés.

Mais en fille de bonne famille bien éduquée qu'elle était, elle se fit un masque de composition et remercia Saga de « _cette merveilleuse idée_ ». Mais le Pope savait cependant très bien qu'elle n'en pensait pas un seul mot. Son rire était si forcé qu'il en était presque hystérique. Les oreilles collés aux portes et les yeux rivés aux trous de serrure ou à des œilletons dissimulés, les Chevaliers pouffèrent de rire à la réaction de leur déesse. Elle n'avait encore rien vu.

\- « Je vous remercie d'être venu me rendre visite et de m'avoir convié à cette soirée », dit Julian. Il croyait s'adresser à Kanon, mais Saga le détrompa. « C'est mon frère jumeau que vous avez rencontré.

\- Des jumeaux ? C'est extraordinaire ! Quelle ressemblance incroyable ! Vous êtes parfaitement identiques ! », dit-il, extasié. Saga se frappa mentalement. Non, mais quel crétin ! Comment son frère avait pu le supporter, c'était là un grand mystère. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes et il ne l'encadrait déjà plus. Il allait lui montrer à quel point ils étaient identiques si il continuait. Même Saori soupira de lassitude devant tant de niaiserie.

Le ton étant donné, Saga demanda à ce qu'on commence à servir les mets. Saori se prit à espérer que au moins le repas soit bon, ce qui l'aurait consolé de cette médiocre compagnie. Mais hélas ! L'entrée que l'on lui servit lui brûlait la langue à chaque bouchée. Plusieurs fois, elle demanda de l'eau. Elle détestait le wasabi1 ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y en ait ? Les Chevaliers, impitoyables, s'étouffaient de rire dans leur cachette.

Les deux plats suivants ne furent pas mieux. Déjà l'odeur de l'ail ne flattait guère son nez délicat, mais les escargots n'étaient pas assez cuits. Leur consistance était celle d'un vieux bout de caoutchouc. Si elle avait été grossière, elle aurait tout recrachée dans une serviette, mais elle tâchait de faire bonne figure. Après tout, c'était ses Chevaliers qui lui avaient préparé ce repas pour lui faire plaisir. Cela n'aurait pas été charitable de ne pas faire un effort, non ?

Néanmoins, lorsqu'on lui apporta le plat de viande, elle interrogea Xiaoling du regard. Celle-ci murmura à l'oreille divine : « de la langue de bœuf et sa sauce madère ». Elle ne pouvait que la croire étant donnée que la viande nageant dans sa sauce ressemblait à vue d'œil davantage à des bouts de plastique. Au goût, c'était comme un vieux chewing-gum sans plus aucune saveur. Elle avait l'impression de manger sa propre langue, elle en avait des haut-le-cœur.

La jeune déesse se demanda si il n'y avait quand même pas une intention maligne derrière tout ça. Depuis le début on ne lui avait servi que des choses qu'elle _détestait_. Ses propres serviteurs ne lui servaient jamais ces choses, sachant bien qu'elle ne les aimait pas. Ils s'évitaient des plaintes et du gaspillage. Mais là... Pouvait-elle leur accorder le bénéfice du doute ? Peut-être ses protecteurs avaient-ils juste décidé d'un menu sans songer à se renseigner, ni pensant à mal, juste pour la surprendre ? Ce devait être un concours de circonstances. Sûrement, ce n'était que cela : un très affreux concours de circonstances.

Voir leur déesse pleine de doutes et de suspicion ravissait les Chevaliers. Pour une fois, elle se servait de son cerveau. Et pendant qu'elle mangeait du bout des lèvres les plats qu'ils lui avaient cuisinés, eux faisaient bombance dans les cuisines avec des plats qui auraient fait saliver la divinité et torturaient l'estomac des Bronzes, collés à faire la plonge ou le service en salle. Seiya et sa fine équipe devaient se contenter des restes des deux illustres invités et cela les satisfaisaient à peine.

Saori fut un peu soulagée de voir le plat de résistance arriver. Cela au moins ça avait l'air bon, malgré les fruits de mer et elle aurait une excuse pour ne plus ouvrir un moment la bouche pour parler avec Julian. Sa conversation insipide l'ennuyait à mourir. Ne savait-il donc que se vanter de ses ancêtres, de ses bateaux et autres inepties dont elle se fichait éperdument ? Poséidon savait bien choisir ses avatars ! Aussi prétentieux que lui ! Dire qu'elle n'avait même pas le droit à un tout petit minuscule verre d'alcool ! Elle avait plus de dix mille ans, nom de Zeus ! C'était plus une gamine malgré les apparences, zut à la fin !

Quand elle pensait que cela ne pourrait être pire on apporta le fromage. L'odeur en était si forte qu'elle en avait la nausée. Remarquez, avec ça et l'ail des escargots elle était sûre d'échapper à toute tentative de bécotage de la part de Julian, même si elle était persuadée que ses Chevaliers ne laisseraient pas laisser passer un tel outrage. Du moins, elle osait l'espérer. Parce que désormais elle était sûre que tout ceci avait été orchestré _volontairement_. Le sourire aimable de Saga lui paraissait à présent tout à fait hypocrite et même moqueur. Il y avait une intention, un message derrière tout ça, mais elle ne voyait pas encore lequel. C'était vraiment énervant, pensa-t-elle en croquant dans sa tartine de camembert. Elle fit une grimace en mâchant avec lenteur. Le goût était vraiment fort, presque pire que l'odeur, la groseille faisait à peine passer cette atrocité.

Goguenards, à l'abri de leur cachette, les Chevaliers s'amusaient comme des petits fous aux dépens de leur déesse. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils se réjouissaient de voir la mine de la jeune divinité se déconfire à mesure que la soirée avançait. Ils allaient lui apprendre à pourrir leur Saint-Valentin avec ses idioties ! Que la revanche avait bon goût ! Un goût délicat de moelleux bien coulant au chocolat blanc sur lesquels les Bronzes bavaient copieusement.

Saga, tout comme Saori, était impatient que cela se termine et c'est avec soulagement qu'il vit le dessert arriver. Enfin on arrivait au clou du spectacle ! Shôko revient, accompagnée de Shun, poussant un guéridon sur lequel était posé un magnifique gâteau. Saori et Julian eurent une exclamation d'admiration en voyant le chef d'œuvre pâtissier : il était couvert de crème, artistement disposée pour ressembler à des roses, mais sa couleur blanche ne laissait pas présager de son goût. Saori était un peu sur ses gardes après toutes les horreurs qu'on lui avait servies. Elle espérait qu'il ne cache pas quelque mélange gustatif bizarre ou qu'on ait remplacé le sucre par du sel.

\- « Quel en est le goût ? », demanda Saori avec une pointe de méfiance.

\- « Comme nous sommes le Jour Blanc nous vous avons préparé un gâteau au chocolat blanc. Nous avons choisi la recette et les meilleurs ingrédients pour ce jour », répondit Saga avec un grand sourire. D'autant plus grand que Saori s'était crispée sur sa chaise, torturant de ses doigts fins l'innocente serviette. Le chocolat blanc c'était bien trop sucré pour son palais délicat.

Avec appréhension, elle vit l'assiette être posée devant elle. Elle fixa un moment le gâteau qui semblait la narguer ses yeux tourbillonnants et crémeux. Cela dut être long car elle s'aperçut que Saga et Julian la dévisageait.

\- « Cela ne va pas, mademoiselle ? Le dessert ne vous convient pas? », demanda l'ex-Gémeau. Saori était mal à l'aise. « J'en suis désolé, nous pensions bien faire. Tant pis, nous allons le faire ramener en cuisine », dit Saga d'un ton navré. Saori se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant que faire. Si il jouait la comédie il était rudement doué, mais en même temps … il avait l'air sincèrement déçu. Qu'en seraient-ils des autres Chevaliers lorsqu'ils verraient le gâteau revenir ?

\- « Nous nous étions donnés tant de mal tous ensemble pour le faire le meilleur possible », ajouta-t-il dans un soupir triste. Saori se sentait honteuse. Peut-être avait-elle eut tort de douter de l'honnêteté de ses Chevaliers. Peut-être avaient-ils vraiment eu l'intention de lui faire plaisir, auquel cas elle se devait de faire un effort pour les remercier n'est-ce pas ? Au moins une part.

\- « Attends ! », dit-elle alors qu'on enlevait l'assiette. Saga la regarda, étonné. « Laisse ! Je vais le manger! C'est pas que je n'en veuille pas, c'est juste que ...»

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh bien, c'est juste qu'il est si joli ! J'hésitais à toucher à un si beau gâteau ! », mentit-elle, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Le Pope n'en revenait pas ! Si en plus elle se « sacrifiait » - ce qui ne la changeait guère de ses habitudes – c'était parfait !

\- « Je comprends, mademoiselle, mais il serait dommage de le laisser moisir aussi.

\- Oui. Eh bien, bon appétit ! », dit-elle en plongeant la cuillère dans l'épais et moelleux gâteau. Elle avait une bouchée pleine de crème onctueuse et réprima une exclamation d'écœurement, puis en prit une autre et une autre jusqu'à ce que l'assiette soit vide. Julian avait dévoré deux parts déjà. Saga était ravi de voir qu'elle s'était forcée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien et aurait peut-être pu s'en satisfaire, mais il décida de pousser le vice un peu plus loin. « Vous laisserez-vous tenter par une autre part, mademoiselle ? », demanda-t-il un brin malicieux. Saori pâlit.

\- Euh... Je

\- Vous devriez ma chère ! Il est vraiment succulent ! », dit Julian avec gourmandise. « Vos employés sont d'habiles cuisiniers ! Vous devriez les honorez d'une seconde part ! » Saori rageait en elle-même. Non mais il ne pouvait pas se taire et se mêler de ce qu'il le regardait celui-là ? Elle n'avait sollicité son avis à cette amibe sur pattes !

Saga remerciait les dieux. Il n'aurait pu espéré meilleur « soutien » que cet idiot. Avec de la chance, piquée au vif, elle en prendrait une de plus. Et il ne se trompa pas. Saori était tellement exaspérée par Julian elle dévora une seconde et en ré-clama même une troisième. C'était au-delà des espérances du Pope.

Tout à coup Saori passa du livide au verdâtre et eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle se sentait mal. Très mal. Julian fut en un instant à ses côtés. Sa main sur son épaule la dégoûta encore plus. « Mademoiselle Saori ! Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? », dit-il plein de sollicitude. _D'après toi, imbécile ?_ _J'en ai l'air ?,_ mourrait d'envie de lui balancer la déesse agacée. « Amenez de l'eau », ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à un Shun inquiet qui s'éclipsa pour aller chercher un verre d'eau.

\- « Nous devrions peut-être vous reconduire chez vous, mademoiselle, si vous ne sentez pas bien », dit Saga en se plaçant près d'elle.

\- Je vais bien. J'ai juste mangé trop vite », tenta-t-elle pour qu'il la lâche enfin.

\- Mais vous êtes toute pâle ! Il vaut mieux rentrer chez vous.

\- Nous allons rappeler la voiture », dit Saga en se tournant vers la paire de Bronzes qui observait anxieusement la situation.

\- Cela ira plus vite avec mon bateau », le coupa Julian, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourciller le maître du Sanctuaire.

\- Non. Je vous assure... », commença Saori avant de réprimer un nouveau haut-le-cœur. Elle était à deux doigts d'offrir une nouvelle teinture au costume immaculé de Julian. Seule sa fierté la retenait de se laisser aller.

\- Allons, ne soyez pas gênée. Voyez dans quel état vous êtes ! », la gronda gentiment l'héritier Solo en l'aidant à se relever avec douceur.

Saori rendit les armes juste pour qu'il lui fiche la paix plus vite. Saga fit appeler les Bronzes ainsi que Shôko et Xiaoling pour l'accompagner et veiller sur elle, ce qui réjouit surtout Seiya, ravi de ne plus avoir à se farcir les corvées. C'est qu'il avait les mains toutes sèches et pleines de crevasses ! Ça faisait un mal de chien !

* * *

Installée confortablement dans un lit d'une des cabines du yacht de Julian et entourée de Shôko et Xiaoling, Saori gémissait. Tangage et roulis n'aidaient pas non plus à soulager ses symptômes. Et ce médicament qui prenait son temps pour agir ! Elle allait rendre l'âme si cela continuait !

\- « Mademoiselle, vous ne vous sentez pas mieux ? », s'inquiéta Xiaoling.

\- « Non. Quand est-ce que nous partons ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais aller demander au commandant. Je reviens ! », dit-elle en se levant vivement.

\- Oui, fais vite », dit Saori en geignant, plaçant sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Oui, mademoiselle ! » et Xiaoling partit à toute vitesse vers le pont.

La regardant partir, écoutant à peine les babillages de Seiya et Shiryû qui la plaignaient avec force Saori se dit que la prochaine fois elle se contenterait de nectar et d'ambroisie5 et refuserait tout net toute invitation à dîner. Surtout de la part de ses Chevaliers.

Elle avait beau y réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses fidèles Chevaliers lui avaient joués une farce si cruelle. N'avait-elle pas toujours été bonne et généreuse envers eux ? Encore récemment elle leur avait fait des chocolats. De ses propres mains ! Dire qu'elle était déçue était encore trop peu. Elle s'était attendu à autre chose de leur part. Elle ne savait plus qu'en penser.

C'est alors que des bruits de pas dans la coursive la tira de ses réflexions. Était-ce Xiaoling qui revenait ? Le pas semblait plus lourd. La poignée de la porte s'enclencha.

\- « Xiaoling ? C'est toi ? », demanda Saori d'une voix souffrante.

\- « Non, c'est moi, déesse Athéna », dit Saga, apparaissant dans l'encadrement, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. « Je viens voir comment vous vous sentez avant que le bateau n'appareille ».

\- « Cela ne s'améliore guère », dit la déesse plaintivement.

\- « Je suis navré de l'apprendre, déesse. Y a-t-il quoique ce soit que je puisse faire ? » Saori le fixa d'un œil soupçonneux. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air navré, quelque chose sonnait faux dans son apparente serviabilité. Son sourire semblait affreusement cauteleux. Jamais il ne lui avait paru si bien mériter son armure.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de se poser des questions. Il fallait qu'elle crève l'abcès et qu'elle sache enfin.

\- « Vous l'avez fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? », lâche-elle brusquement.

« Pardon ? », s'exclama Saga, feignant la surprise. Saori l'observa attentivement. Il était bien difficile à déchiffrer.

\- « Toute cette soirée. Ce dîner composé de plats que je déteste. M'imposer la compagnie d'une personne que je n'apprécie pas du tout. Tout ceci a été préparé sciemment, n'est-ce pas, Saga ? », insista-t-elle en essayant de se relever. Elle dut renoncer à cette ambition lorsqu'elle eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

\- « Je ne comprend pas vos accusations, déesse ! Nous avons fait tout cela pour vous faire plaisir et nous sommes sincères dans cette intention ! Comment pouvez-vous penser une seconde que nous ayons fait exprès ! », s'écria Saga, offusqué. « Nous y avons mis tout notre cœur pour vous remercier de vos présents, mais si cela vous a déplu alors nous en sommes vraiment désolés car telle n'était pas notre volonté! », dit-il, la voix chargée de déception. Saga s'impressionnait lui-même tellement il était convaincant. La culpabilité et l'embarras qui se peignaient sur le visage de la jeune fille était jubilatoire !

Saori se mordit la lèvre. Se serait-elle trompée en définitive ? Aurait-elle été trop paranoïaque ? Son Pope semblait vraiment blessé par ses propos. Elle s'était montrée trop dure et exigeante. Maintenant, elle regrettait amèrement ses accusations.

\- « Je … », commença-t-elle, voulant s'excuser, mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car les Bronzes arrivèrent, riant bruyamment dans la coursive. Après avoir frappé à la porte pour la forme, ils entrèrent dans la chambre sans attendre la permission de Saori, les bras chargés de fleurs. Ah ! Ils tombaient à pic ceux-là !, se réjouit Saga.

\- « Qu'est-ce que ceci, Seiya ? », demanda Saori, toute étonnée.

\- « Ben c'est Aphrodite qui est venu pendant qu'on était dehors et il nous a de-mandé de vous donner ça.

\- Il a dit qu'il les avait créées spécialement pour vous », continua Shun, l'air ému.

\- Pour moi ? » Sa méfiance repointa presque malgré elle le bout de son nez tandis qu'elle contemplait les bouquets de roses couleur lavande.

\- « Oui », reprit Saga. « C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de créer une variété spéciale pour ce soir. C'était le dernier cadeau que nous avions prévu ». La tristesse qui imprégnait le ton de sa voix et son air malheureux comme un chiot abandonné sous la pluie achevèrent Saori. C'est bon ! N'en jetez plus ! Elle était convaincue ! Elle avait eu tort ! Oui, elle ! La Déesse de la Sagesse et de la Guerre avait eu tort de douter de la bonne foi de ses Chevaliers.

\- « Je... Merci ! Elles sont vraiment magnifiques ! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir soupçonnés ! C'était une merveilleuse soirée !

\- Vraiment ? J'en suis ravi ! Et mes compagnons le seront aussi lorsqu'ils l'apprendront », dit Saga. « Maintenant je vais y aller. Je vous laisse sous la protection des Bronzes ». Les quatre jeunes Bronzes, Seiya en particulier, bombèrent le torse à ces mots. « Reposez-vous bien ! », dit le Pope en embrassant la main de la divinité. Le Poney volant ronchonna devant ce spectacle. Non mais ! Il allait lâcher la main de SON Athéna oui ?

Saga quitta la chambre et jeta un œil railleur aux Bronzes en passant près d'eux , dont l'équipe de bras cassés ne comprit pas la signification.

Ressortant sur le pont, il respira l'air marin et admira avec satisfaction le ciel parsemé d'étoiles pendant un instant, puis débarqua du yacht qui s'apprêtait à partir. Shura, faisant les cent pas, l'attendait avec impatience sur le quai. Cette soirée avait été si longue ! L'ex-Gémeau le rejoignit et ensemble ils regardèrent le bateau appareiller.

\- « Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? », demanda Shura.

\- « À la perfection ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela marche aussi bien ! Il ne reste qu'un tout petit détail qui ne devrait plus tarder à s'accomplir», dit-il, éclatant de rire.

\- « Formidable ! J'aimerais être une petite souris pour voir ça !

\- « Oui, moi aussi. Bon, si on rentrait, amour ? », dit Saga en passant la main sur la joue du Capricorne qui la frotta contre la paume du Gémeau.

\- « Oui », répondit Shura en l'enlaçant. « Nous sommes les derniers. Ça te tente, une petite balade au clair de lune ? », susurra Shura en embrassant Saga dans le cou, suscitant un ronronnement de plaisir de la part du Pope.

Ils pouvaient bien prendre leur temps pour rentrer maintenant qu'ils étaient libérés des trublions qu'étaient les Bronzes, des Saintia et de leur déesse, aussi peu charitable que cela semble. Il y avait une petite cabane nichée au creux des bois du Sanctuaire, où ils seraient tranquilles, qui les attendait. Un lieu paisible, paisible, et qui n'attendait qu'eux.

Ils disparurent en un instant, laissant derrière eux la vision du yacht qui s'éloignait dans la baie sur les flots scintillants sous la lumière de la lune.

Pendant ce temps, sur le yacht, Saori reprenait enfin une teinte normale, à la grande satisfaction des Bronzes aux petits soins de leur chère déesse. Elle se sentait un peu mieux et les dents de la culpabilité lui rongeaient l'âme. Qu'elle avait été sotte et méchante de douter de ses serviteurs alors qu'ils lui étaient si dévoués! Elle en avait eu la preuve ce soir encore, malgré leur maladresse, cela partait d'un bon sentiment.

Toute guillerette, Saori demanda à Seiya de lui apporter une rose afin qu'elle puisse l'admirer de plus près et en humer le parfum. La délicate couleur mauve des pétales évoquait celle de sa soyeuse chevelure et ils étaient doux comme du velours. Elle approcha ses divines narines de la fleur.

Soudain la déesse blêmit. Son cœur se souleva et elle rendit tout son dîner. Les Bronzes se précipitèrent, demandant ce qui lui arrivait. La seule chose qu'elle sut articuler, ce fut « fleur... » avant de vomir à nouveau. Bêtement Seiya et sa bande fourrèrent à leur tour le nez dans les roses et succombèrent un par un à l'insoutenable odeur de cadavre qui s'en dégageait.

* * *

 **NOTES**

1) _adelfáki_ : petit frère (à prendre ici au sens large puisqu'ils sont beaux-frères. Il y a un mot pour ça en grec, mais mon dico est trop vague sur les nuances).

2) _vai a farti fottere!_ **:** va te faire foutre en italien.

3) Il y a bien un temple dédié à Athéna tout près (à quelques centaines de mètres) de celui de Poséidon au Cap Sounion. Il n'en reste que les bases des murs et des colonnes.

4) Ci-dessous vous trouverez les recettes du menu spécial pour Saori, si ça vous chante de les essayer. Je ne vous recommande pas la langue de bœuf. C'est vraiment _R_ _ÉPUGNANT_. Par contre les escargots c'est très bon, à trois conditions : ne pas les faire soi-même, faire bien bien cuire les escargots tout-fait, être seul pour les déguster. Vous vous épargnerez des commentaires douteux. Bon appétit ! Cette fanfiction n'est pas sponsorisée par Top Chef! xD

FFnet ne veut pas de mes liens donc vous trouverez la 1), la 3), la 4) et la 5) sur le site et le gâteau sur .dans ces intitulés exacts, donc vous devriez les retrouvez facilement (si ça vous intéresse).

 **Menu du dîner de Saori :**

1) Salade de chou rouge à l'asiatique

www. /salade-de-chou-rouge-a-lasiatique-r94127htm

2) Escargots au beurre d'ail : regardez au rayon surgelé

3) Langue de bœuf sauce madère

4) Spaghettis à _la vongole_

5) Tartines de camembert à la gelée de groseilles

6) gâteau au chocolat blanc avec glaçage au chocolat blanc

recettes/recette_gateau-au-chocolat-blanc-glacage-chocolat-blanc_

5) Nourriture et boisson des dieux dans la mythologie grecque.


End file.
